Humanitan
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Humanitan Officially, the name for people descended from Ancient Earth has changed a over dozen times. Mankind, The People of Earth, The Earthers, and many more. Now the term is set up to describe not the place of origin, but the basic genetic and cultural make-up of an intelligent being. Since many people are not strictly biological, the word ‘human’ is almost never used. It has been replaced by 'humanitan'. Almost all known derivatives and offshoots of homo sapiens are entitled to the rights and freedoms of Humanity, with the one exception being the purely robotic race of earth origin, whose laws and culture differ slightly. Distinct Humanitan Species There are six officially recognized humanitan distinctions. [[Teslan|'TESLAN']] (homo fulgur) -The teslans are a race of cybernetically enhanced individuals who are almost completely mechanical. They appear to be somewhat androgynous homo sapiens from the outside, but they have extremely durable skin and highly tuned senses. Most teslans also choose to display the irises of their eyes in an ever-changing range of hues, as part of a cultural tradition and to differentiate them from purely biological humanitans. Throughout most or recorded history, the teslans have occupied the highest status in the on again/off again class structure of humanitans on most worlds. They are seemingly immortal, as their internal power source can last over a thousand years. They seem to crackle with energy when angered, but consider themselves for the most part to be the pinnacle of balanced emotion and logic. [[Fraim|'FRAIM']] (homo sapiens rectus) -Any humanitan that has chosen to maintain a purely biological body, without extensive genetic modification is known as a fraim. There are sometimes specific prefixes added to this term depending on a person’s location, ( a fraim from Mars is sometimes called a ‘mafraim’). [[Wyverde|'WYVERDE ']] (homo fuga) -This is a race of humanitan that is almost exclusively bound to the planet they live on. They never willingly travel through space, and almost none are found on Mars. They are descended from a line of fraims who altered their DNA and souls to make their bodies extremely adaptable to different ecosystems. Originally, this ability was designed for the exploration of new planets, but has taken its own evolutionary course over the millennia. Most wyverdes are fairly tall (relative to fraims who average 6 ft.), and have gill-like breathing apparatus along their shoulder blades. Some have large bat-like wings. [[Abriun|'ABRIUN']] -Being the ‘youngest’ of the recognized Humanitan races, they are often looked down upon by the upper classes. Their bodies have incredible regenerative properties, even without genetic modifications or cybernetic enhancements. Some argue that abriuns are the smartest of the sub-species, due to their seemingly limitless ability to learn and understand new things. (Hundreds of thousands of the people connected to Chormano are abriuns.) [[Dreggen|'DREGGEN']] (homo amplus) -the humanitan race whose origins are the among the most mysterious. On the exterior, draggens are the easiest to spot in a group, because they average a height of 12 to 13 feet. They are extremely strong and are often seen as soldiers, miners or in other physically demanding occupations. However, where most races have well documented lineages tracing back to Ancient Earth, dreggens lack the comfort of knowing where they come from. Of course there are many theories, the most popular being that the dreggens were created as an experiment in extreme genetic modification at some point and they simply flourished. CLARION (homo synthetus) After 20,000 years of evolution, the once great society of intelligent machines chose to shut down their functions as a whole, and exist in a state of suspended animation, their bodies forming a massive ring orbiting Earth’s sun. They await the arrival of their suspected ‘God Race’ – an extremely advanced species from very far away in the universe. (There is no proof that this race exists, but the machines claim that the rest of humanity lacks the ability to believe the way that they do.)